


The 13th Shade: Wedding Cake

by InThePalmOfMyHand



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fake Wedding Planning, M/M, Oneshot, Wedding, Wedding Planning, Well - Freeform, but it's fine, cake testing, casdean - Freeform, hecc yeah, the cake was worth it, theatrics, things straight people do, warning: straight people, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InThePalmOfMyHand/pseuds/InThePalmOfMyHand
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: 50 Shades of Gay [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/523612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The 13th Shade: Wedding Cake

The 13th Shade

“Dean this one is really good, try it next.” 

Castiel held up a tiny dish holding an even tinier square of wedding cake. The sample size was small, but there were so many different flavors that it would have been impossible if they had been any larger. The flavors themselves were not generic, either, so the time was not spent bored. In fact, the two of them had already been there for a good 30 minutes, trying sample after sample, while the lady in charge engaged in small talk about which type of cake goes with which topping and style.

“That’s a chocolate truffle base with a raspberry sauce on top. Pretty popular but rare enough to be special for your big day! Your big special day!” the lady cooed at them. 

Castiel shot a look at Dean, who shrugged and stuffed the piece into his mouth whole. Castiel turned back to the lady, embarrassed. “Wow sounds uhhh  _ divine _ .” he gave her a tight smile. 

It was probably exactly her job description to bother them over every individual thing, but she’d already given them a sheet with the flavors and combinations written on them when they’d come in and had basically hovered around them since while they’d gone at it, commenting all the while on what a nice couple they were and asking invasive questions about their relationship, which, Castiel assumed, was  _ not _ part of her job description. 

“What does your budget look like for a cake right about now?” She flipped through the several papers on her clipboard absently.

“I don’t know, like 50,” Dean answered her with his mouth full still. Despite the fact that he was still chewing, he was eyeing the next piece hungrily.

She stopped flipping abruptly. “Fi-fif-fifty  _ dollars _ ?”

Castiel swooped in between them with an apologetic smile. “He’s not really involved in the budgeting, don’t worry about him. How, uh, how much does this one run?”

“This one is only about $350. It’s one of our cheaper ones, so you’re sacrificing some quality for it in exchange for that great price.”

Dean’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull, and he suddenly looked much less interested in trying the next piece of cake. He looked at Castiel, who shook his head in response.

The woman looked between the two of them giddily. “Now now, don’t be shy, I know this is exciting for the two of you. I don’t mind PDA like others might.” She smiled pleasantly, looking at them pointedly.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, um. Thank you.” He reached out and took Dean’s hand in his own, much to the delight of the worker. Castiel and Dean shared a look as she moved down the line to a new type of cake, practically sparkling. 

“Next up is an amazing caramel topping, which is slightly different from what you just ate,” she continued on, not bothered at all by their expressions. “I’d recommend it in the cafe latte base style that’s here on your sheet.”

“I thought that one was chocolate cappuccino,” Dean said, clearly not caring whether it was one style or the other. He bounced a little as he waited for her to give them the okay to start tasting it already.

The woman giggled, scrunching up her face in a way that Castiel found quite unattractive. He chose not to relay the thought to her while she answered.

“That’s very close! It’s just a liiiiittle different from that.” Her voice squeaked through the word and she looked between the two of them. “Just like not every couple is identical to any other couple.” She clasped her hands in front of her chest with a slight gleam in her eye. “Are you looking for a simple cake or some more ornate decorations?”

“Simple,” Dean answered.

“Something fancy,” Castiel said at the same time. A quick look from the woman set him back into motion. “W-well, we haven’t really talked about it too much it looks like, but I want this to be  _ big _ , you know?”

The lady nodded, her eyes probably as wide as they could get. “Yes, I totally get it. Big day, big day, you want big. Well, I can do big.”

“So can I,” Dean said with a smirk.

Castiel hit him soundly, smile never faltering. While Dean choked on cake and caught his breath, Castiel picked up the next piece of cake. It was a light, plain-looking one. “And which one is this?”

“That’s the lemon-vanilla base with a stunning summer berry accent.” She looked down and hastily checked it off her sheet. “Will you be getting filled on the day of the wedding?”

Castiel’s head shot up from the cake and he gave her a hard, confused look. “Um, not personally, no. I’m usually a top, but....” he trailed off uncertainly.

“Oh, of course you are!” she exclaimed quickly. “But I meant for the cake, dear. The summer berry is usually ordered as a filling rather than a topping. It helps with the decorating process, as it’ll be entirely frosted in that case.”

“Getting filled would be  _ great _ .” Dean winked at them both, already making a grab for the piece in question. “A whole lot of fun, if you know what I’m sayin’.”

Castiel gave him a very heated glare. “We’re in  _ public _ , Dean. Do you need some water?”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all. We are proud to serve absolutely anyone. All shapes, sizes, and colors! And of course….orientation.” She smiled at them gently, as if they were privy to a secret that the rest of the world would never know of. Her smile wilted as she glanced down to her board for the next cake.”

“The next one is… well, what color flowers were you planning to have? It may be good to match them a little bit.”

“Oh, um….blue,” Dean guessed, waving his fork in the air as if he were trying hard to imagine what it would look like.

“....Blue flowers?”

“We haven’t decided yet, I don’t think,” Castiel filled in quickly. A little  _ too _ quickly. 

The woman nodded uncertainly. “Of course. Well, that just frees us up for a little more options, now doesn’t it. These next couple are from very extravagant designs, but the sizes are locked. How many people are you inviting to the ceremony?”

“Oh,  _ so _ many,” Dean supplied with a shake of his head. “Just...everyone.” Before Castiel even had a chance to disagree, the woman giggled with pure glee.

“I’m going to let you in on a little something: I’ve never been to a gay wedding. Do you mind if I hold on to this invitation in case I’m in the neighborhood?” She motioned towards the small save-the-date invitation she’d bothered them for at the door.”

“Well, we just met you….,” Dean told her, which shouldn’t really be new information. “Like, just now, actually.”

“No need to worry, I don’t mind that at all! I meet a lot of new people in my job.” Her smile was getting to be a bit much to bear. “And I presume you’ll be the groom, right handsome?”

“Uh, well you see, we’re  _ both _ the groom. Because we’re both men.” Castiel kept his voice neutral as best he could, not sure if she were being completely serious. It took a very special kind of woman to flirt with a man who was getting help with his own marriage, and to another man, no less.

“Yes, of course, but… .he’s the  _ groom _ groom, you know? There’s one in every gay coup—er, well, there’s just usually one.”

“Ah,” Dean nodded. “I am the groom, you’re right. In fact, the reason we don’t have anything planned out real well is because there’s twice the ‘man’ here and no woman’s touch, you know what I mean?”

The lady nodded, absolutely starstruck. “I always thought the gays were better at planning and organizing, but we can’t all have those kinds of talents you know.”

Castiel rolled his eyes while Dean agreed with her. “Were there more after this one?” he asked, only a little agitated by now.

“Absolutely! Let me just run and fetch those samples for you both, alright? Sit tight, I’ll be right back.” She disappeared behind a door behind the counter and Castiel finally let out a sigh of relief.

“Since you’re the groom, I need you to fix this,” he told Dean, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This was too much, maybe we shouldn’t have come.”

“When she gets back, I’m telling her the wedding is off,” Dean said smoothly. “Act busy over there for a second so I can make it seem like it’s a secret.” He grinned and shooed Castiel away, further down the counter.

Castiel studied the empty plates seriously while he waited for Dean to signal him back over. He turned them over one by one as the hushed voices crept over to his side of the counter, followed by a loud gasp from her and an even louder hush and smooth-talking from Dean. 

“Hey babe,” Dean’s voice finally called him back over, just when he was running out of plates.

He meandered back over, acting as perplexed as he could at the woman’s absolutely devastated expression. “Oh, are these the new samples?” he asked innocently, waving a hand at the tray she’d set on the counter.

“W-well, it looks like our time is actually j-just about up,” the worker said, avoiding eye contact with him. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. “Thank you for c-coming out today. Enjoy the rest of…well…” She gave Castiel a quick, uncomfortable hug. “I’m so sorry,” she practically whispered, giving him a loud sniff and a shaky exhale before disappearing back behind her door once again.

“What a successful appointment, I’m wiped! Come on, babe, let’s go, eh?” Dean said theatrically, winking at Castiel. He put an arm around his shoulder and led Castiel to the front entrance, calling back over his shoulder: “Geez, and we still have so much planning to do!” He shoved the door open with his free hand and steered them both outside. 

As soon as they were a little ways away, Dean dropped his arm from Castiel’s shoulder and grinned proudly. “So, how was I?”

“Fantastic as always, Dean,” Castiel affirmed, shaking his head in disbelief. “A little over the top towards the end, but it worked perfectly. Thanks for coming with me to this.”

“I was definitely in the mood for cake.” He patted his stomach to accent his point. “It wasn’t the worst second date.”

“So, is there going to be a third?”

Dean laced their fingers together. “Make it pie next time, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

-END-


End file.
